This invention relates to a face image photographing apparatus and a face image photographing method for photographing at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person to form a certificate photograph attached to an identification card or various types of licenses.
Generally, in this type of face image photographing apparatus, a photographer (photographing operator) provides guidance as to a photographing state and if the photographer cannot provide the guidance, judgement by the to-be-photographed person is required.
However, in the conventional guidance method of the photographing state, there occurs a problem that the load on the photographer (photographing operator) increases. Particularly, when applicants who want to be photographed make a queue waiting for photographing, it is required to efficiently photograph the applicants and enhance the photographing speed.
At this time, if the to-be-photographed person or applicant does not know the photographing state, does not realize that the operation for photographing the to-be-photographed person is terminated and keeps in the way in front of the camera, the process for photographing the applicants is disturbed. Further, if the to-be-photographed person misunderstands that the photographing operation for her is terminated and moves during the photographing process, a desired photographed image cannot be obtained and the photographing operation is effected again, thereby disturbing the process for photographing the applicants.
An object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing apparatus capable of guiding to-be-photographed persons as to the photographing state and dealing with applicants making a queue waiting for photographing as efficiently as possible.
Another object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing method and a face image photographing apparatus capable of automatically recognizing the size of a face of an input face image when at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person is photographed and automatically effecting the zooming process to keep the size of the face of the output image constant.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing method and a face image photographing apparatus capable of automatically recognizing the photographing possible state of a to-be-photographed person and automatically effecting the photographing operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing method and a face image photographing apparatus capable of automatically excluding a photograph such as a face image with the eyes closed which is not suitable for an output photograph and always outputting an optimum image.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing method and a face image photographing apparatus capable of outputting a good image without calling back a to-be-photographed person and photographing the to-be-photographed person again even if a poor-image photographing operation is effected.
Another object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing apparatus capable of automatically excluding a photograph such as a face image with the eyes closed which is not suitable for an output photograph and always outputting an optimum image by directly indicating the position of the face on the display screen without effecting the complicated operation for trimming the photographed image when at least a face image of the to-be-photographed person is photographed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a face image photographing apparatus capable of always outputting an optimum image by outputting a monitor screen image immediately before confirmation is indicated when at least a face image of the to-be-photographed person is photographed and the monitor display of the photographed images are confirmed.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing apparatus comprising photographing means for photographing at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person; output means for outputting a face image photographed by the photographing means; and guidance display means for displaying a photographing state for guiding the to-be-photographed person when the photographing operation is effected by the photographing means,
wherein the guidance display means displays at least a position in which the to-be-photographed person sets an observing point on the photographing means, displays a message instructing the person to wait for photographing, an end of photographing, and a direction in which the person should moves after the end of photographing.
According to a second aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing method comprising the steps of photographing at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person; measuring the size of a face of the to-be-photographed person based on the photographed face image; and obtaining a face image with the constant size by subjecting the photographed face image to the zooming process according to the measured value of the face size measured.
According to a third aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing method comprising the steps of photographing at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person; recognizing that the to-be-photographed person is set in the photographing possible state based on the photographed face image; and selecting the photographed face image as a photographing image when the to-be-photographed person is set in the photographing possible state based on the result of recognition of the photographing possible state.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing method comprising the steps of photographing at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person; detecting the position of each pupil based on the photographed face image; recognizing the state of each pupil based on the position of each pupil to determine whether or not each pupil is normally opened; and effecting the face image photographing process, the pupil position detecting process and the determination process for determining whether or not each pupil is normally opened again when it is determined based on the above determination that the pupil is not normally opened.
According to a fifth aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing method comprising the steps of photographing at least face images of a to-be-photographed person and fetching the face images as successive images of a plurality of frames; storing the fetched successive images of the plurality of frames as a backup image; printing and outputting an image of a preset frame among the stored successive images of the plurality of frames; selecting an image of a preset frame suitable for outputting of the face image from the stored successive images of the plurality of frames when the printed and output image is not adequate; and printing and outputting the selected image.
According to a sixth aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing apparatus comprising photographing means for photographing at least a face image of a to-be-photographed person; indicating means for indicating a reference position with respect to the position of each pupil based on the face image photographed by the photographing means; calculating means for calculating a cut-out area of the face image photographed by the photographing means; and image outputting means for outputting a cut-out image of the face image photographed by the photographing means based on the cut-out area calculated by the calculating means.
According to a seventh aspect of this invention, there is provided a face image photographing apparatus comprising fetching means for photographing at least face images of a to-be-photographed person and fetching the face images as successive images of a plurality of frames; display means for displaying the successive images of the plurality of frames fetched by the image fetching means; image selecting means for selecting an image suitable for outputting of the face image from the successive images of the plurality of frames displayed by the displaying means; and output means for outputting an image of a frame displayed by the display means immediately before the image is selected by the image selecting means as an image suitable for outputting of the face image.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.